Earth (Planet)
Earth(Morse: . .- .-. - ....) is a third-orbit planet that is found near the Solar System and is represented as our "rotten" home today civilized by (Homo Sapien)humans. Earth's core was made up of irons, magnets, nickels and rocks which the biggest magnet on Earth... IS EARTH! due to their large gravity which thousands of times larger than Magnemite's gravity. Earth has 71%(3/4 in estimation) of waters and 29%(1/4 in estimation) of lands. Earth's biggest ocean is the Pacific Ocean. Earth has 97.5% of saltwater and 2.5% of fresh water for every source of waters. To make it more sense, you must say "What's the biggest artificial magnet on Earth" instead. Earth is the beauty of us and every lifeform until you polluted it like a ton of shit trash. Bio Earth was born in about 9.2 billion years after the Big Bang by somehow merging itself with asteroids. Earth has finished its development and it takes about 20 million years. Other planets that come from the Solar System like Jupiter were also born with an estimated same age as Earth. After forming itself with asteroids or meteors; Earth is made up of rocks, magmas, irons, nickels, and magnets when Earth was a baby. No other things were founded on Earth. The Mars-sized boulder planet called Theia ''is going to collide with Earth; 50 times faster than a pistol bullet. Once the collision between the Earth and another boulder. Theia, appeared 4.5 billion years ago, in 20-30 million years later before the formation of the Earth; Theia is moving crazily and will hit Earth in process. When humans are born at a tiny little previous time of Giant Impact Hypothesis, they will be like: ''"GIANT IMPACT INCOMING!!!" To Earth, when the Giant Impact happens: (Roblox Death Sounds)"OOF!" R.I.P Theia The Boulder begins forming that is called "Moon", The Earth's pet or maybe the Earth's natural satellite. Moon has also its own Roman name called "Luna" because the Moon is a very lunatic planet or dwarf planet astronomical body. Asteroid rapidly hits the Earth like 50 miniguns spraying all over the ground. In some cases, the Earth might form water(H2O) at some other time when two Hydrogens are compounding up with only one Oxygen. Earth's water is likely to evaporate and forming the clouds due to how hot the Earth is and the meteors bombarding the Earth. Sound of Earth Press this ugly ass beautiful sound of Earth: This sound has been founded by Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory (LIGO) Flat Earth Theory Flat Earth Theory was invented by most people on Earth. Clearly still alive from now on, because the Flat Earth Theory is not have been forgotten. Flat Earth Society was also invented by Samuel Shenton due to his beliefs about the shape of the Earth that he imagined. Most of the Flat-Earthers are either have some political issues over the governments, which they think that they will "brainwash" us. Flat-Earthers debate the other physicists as well and to prove that they were right. In reality, they are not proving; only just complaining about the Round Earth. The Earth is not flat nor completely round, the Earth is an Oblate Spheroid. In A Nutshell Future * 50,000 years from now: Niagara Falls eroded away due to the rate erosion of Niagara Falls increases once more. * 250 million years from now: Earth is gonna fuse all of the continents to another big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big supercontinent, called "Pangea Ultima", "Amasia", or "Novopangea", those three names are just an arrangement. W.I.P